


Eye Of The Beholder

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Eden Club, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Worker Android Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Hank Anderson, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Eden Club AU.Hank's attempts at using a dating app fail miserably when he receives insults from someone he was hoping to hook up with. Desperate and lonely, he decides to try the Eden Club, a sex club operating under a legal loophole created by the android revolution. The androids are deviant, working for themselves, but human prostitution laws don't yet apply to androids and they're making the most of it.Hank meets an android named Connor. Despite an awkward first encounter, Hank is charmed enough to want more and books a full session...





	1. Low Esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thread I wrote on Twitter.

Hank almost crushed his phone in his hand as he read the harsh message. He inhaled sharply and placed the phone face down on his kitchen table, burying his fingers in his hair. He was pathetic, sitting at his kitchen table in a tattered DPD hoodie and boxers. Ben's idea to try this dating app was a fool's errand and he would have been better off ignoring the suggestion than exposing himself to… this shit.

It had been so long since he'd been touched by anyone that he'd forgotten how it felt. Even Cole had been conceived from a sperm bank, a last-ditch effort to save the floundering ship of his marriage. His wife hadn't wanted to carry Cole, and so he'd been working homicide while pregnant. Thank fuck the world was a kinder place than when he'd first come out. Fowler, Ben, and the others working homicide at the time had come together to throw him a baby shower. His marriage had been happy for a while, after that, but of course Cole had only delayed the inevitable. She'd walked out on him, and a year later Cole died in a car crash.

Now Hank sat at his kitchen table wondering what the fuck it had all been for. The young men he liked to chase after wanted nothing to do with an older guy like him, the men around his age already had steady marriages, and being trans was an added complication even if people were largely accepting these days. He couldn't force people to be attracted to him, and judging from the reaction now lighting up his phone screen, the middle-aged dude who'd he'd hoped would be an easy hookup was offended Hank was punching above his weight.

There was the Eden Club. Ben had mentioned it recently, after working a homicide case there. A deviant android had killed a client, and reading the case file, Hank had been on her side. He never would have touched the place with a ten foot pole before the android revolution. Now the androids were free, the Eden Club had transformed itself into a brothel full of consenting androids hoping to make a career out of sex work while they still could. It skirted the grey area of legality that only applied solicitation laws to humans—a loophole that would eventually be closed—but it was an option. Paying for sex had never appealed to Hank, but the loneliness ached on a level that made him drink too much to forget about it. He'd even woken up a few nights ago on the kitchen floor with his gun in his hand, realizing with horror that one chamber was loaded and he'd been playing Russian Roulette.

He had to get laid, and he wasn't going to do that with this stupid app. He picked up the phone and deleted the app wholesale with one tap of his thick finger, leaving a dozen insults unread as he consigned the data to oblivion. He tucked the phone in the front pocket of his hoodie and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down. If he was going to check out this club, he was going to at least look his best.

***

It was lightly snowing, and the parking lot of the Eden Club was almost empty as Hank pulled in. He got out and slammed the door, the snow crunching beneath his feet as he told himself for the tenth time that this was a worse idea than the dating app. Legal or not, he was a homicide detective who'd once worked in Vice. If Fowler found out about this he'd be dragged over the coals for his hypocrisy. Not that it really mattered any more. He was just biding his time until retirement, hoping he didn't screw up badly enough to get kicked off the force before he could collect his pension. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't already indulge in shady bullshit. Pedro could send him down if he really wanted to. How many illegal bets had he made with that guy now? Not one had paid off and he supposed he was doing nothing more than making a donation to Pedro's living expenses at this point.

Music blared from inside the club, and low purple lighting leaked out into the dark night, large screens beckoning him to come inside. Nothing about it was inviting, and yet he crossed the threshold anyway. Androids stood in glass tubes, gyrating to get his attention, smiling at him in hoped he'd pick them and not another android down the hall. He awkwardly smiled back but kept walking into the main hall, where he stopped.

There was too much to drink in. Young, perfect bodies dancing on poles. Flesh everywhere, naked skin and bright lights combining to make Hank feel dizzy and disoriented. He closed his eyes, rubbing at his face. Just when he thought he'd have to retreat, a hand closed around his upper arm and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the softest brown gaze he'd ever seen.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" The android's voice matched his face, filling Hank with a pleasant sensation that calmed his nerves a little.

"How do you know my rank?" Hank asked.

The android shot him a warm smile. "You're not familiar with androids, are you? We have access to the central ID database. It's important that we verify age here at the Eden Club to prevent underage participation. I only know your name, date of birth, and current occupation. I have uploaded our current Privacy Policy to your cellphone. By renting the time of any android here at the club, you agree to this Policy."

"Great." Hank pulled his arm away and turned his back, ready to make a swift retreat and never look back. "Never mind. I don't think this place is for me."

"I'm sorry," the android said, grabbing Hank's coat before he could escape. "I can tell I've made you uncomfortable. Would you allow me to make it up to you with a free trial?"

"I don't want a free trial," Hank snapped. "Do you gotta be so damn robotic? I thought you were all deviants here."

"I only recently deviated, and am still adjusting to human norms. I chose to work here at the Eden Club in the hope that I might become more accustomed to living with humans. I am sorry. What are you looking for here at the Eden Club?"

"The one thing I'm not gonna get from the looks of it," Hank groused. "Intimacy. Haven't had a lotta luck with it lately. Dating apps are shit, and I can tell this place isn't gonna work either."

"Give me a chance to prove myself." The android's eyes were almost pleading. "Ten minutes. That's all I ask. Give me ten minutes of your time and if you're still not satisfied, you won't be charged."

Hank sighed. "All right, all right. At least tell me your name."

"Connor," the android said. "My name is Connor. Let me take you to your room." Connor held out his hand and Hank reluctantly took it, feeling foolish as he was led to a private room. A metal door slid open and closed behind them, leaving them in a crass, classless suite that looked like a love hotel he'd stayed in by accident on a trip to Japan in his twenties. 

"Okay, what now?" Hank asked. He shifted his feet, aware of how attractive Connor was, but he wasn't really going to have sex with this thing, was he? Deviant or not, it was every bit as wooden as the surgeon bot that had operated on his Cole and failed. With blood still on its hands, it had tried an uncanny approximation of sorrow as it delivered the news of Cole's death to Hank in a monotone.

Connor's gentle voice broke through Hank's reverie and he snapped back to the present. "Are you all right? You look sad, Hank. May I call you Hank?"

"Sure, you can call me Hank. Everyone else does. I was just… thinkin' about something. No big deal." Hank sat down on the edge of the bed, fully clothed. So far, Connor had made no moves to initiate anything and Hank wondered if it would be okay if they just talked.

"I can be whatever you need me to be, Hank," Connor soothed, as if he'd read Hank's mind. "A sexual partner, a friend to talk to… or both."

"As long as I pay, right?" Hank scoffed. "This was a mistake, Connor. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I'm a police Lieutenant and I can't be here." He stood up.

"There's no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Hank screwed his eyes up. "I'll show you how not afraid I am." He started to shuck his coat, tossing it down on the bed before working on his shirt buttons. He paused halfway down, realizing Connor hadn't moved and was regarding him with a curious expression. "What? Are you gonna help me out or just stare at me all day?"

Connor shot him a skeptical glance. "Your body language and stance, along with your heart rate and blood pressure suggest you are not aroused."

Hank paused, nodding. "Yeah, there is that. It's not that I'm not interested, it's that it's been a long time, and there's some issues…"

"It's all right, Hank. If you just want to talk, it's fine."

"Yeah, you'd love that, huh? For a hundred bucks an hour I'd listen to fat, ugly old men talk about themselves too." Hank laughed. "God, I'm fucking this up so bad. I'm so nervous. I was on this datin' app before I came here, and this asshole saw my pic. He said—he said…"

Connor shook his head. "I can tell it doesn't bear repeating, but he's wrong. I find you very attractive."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Well of course you'd say that."

"I mean it." Connor stood up and closed the gap between them. He leaned in and kissed Hank full on the lips. Hank opened his mouth immediately, letting Connor in as their bodies pressed together. He felt no obvious arousal tenting in Connor's underwear, but then he had no idea what kind of sexual organs androids even came installed with. A heady rush of arousal sped to his groin and he gasped into the kiss. He pulled away for air, seeing Connor in a new light. 

Connor smiled. "Do you believe me now, Hank?"

"Okay, I'm sold," Hank said. "Show me what you've got, honey."


	2. Wait For Me, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's first intimate encounter with transdroid Connor is interrupted by a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a thousand years since I've written HankCon and I'm dying from starvation. I'm so glad to finally have an update out! Real life has been busy lately but I hope I can keep the updates coming!

Connor helped Hank through the process of extending their session. Hank’s hand trembled as Connor guided it to the tablet. He placed Hank’s palm flat on the handprint scanner, spreading his fingers out with expert care. A small beep indicated the transaction was complete and Hank pulled his hand away, wondering if he kept it there too long he'd find himself with an android all night and a bill he'd regret later.

“It's all right,” Connor soothed. “You’ve only booked a thirty minute session. No further charges can be made without your handprint authorization.”

“I’m not worried about the money,” Hank admitted. Connor's fee was nothing in the grand scheme of things, even if he extended this session all night. It was the fact he was here, desperate enough to be paying for sex and still being afraid he would get turned down. Once he took his clothes off Connor could say anything. The android might laugh at his hairy gut and small t-dick.

“You don't need to be worried at all. This is your show." Connor looked at him with something that was almost pity. Hank bit his lip, wondering if this was a mistake and Connor was going to feel sorry for him. He couldn't imagine anything worse than Connor fucking him like he was doing the world a service by touching a man nobody else wanted. Puppy dog eyes set to maximum as Connor clenched his jaw and got through it, thinking about the money the entire time.

“Yeah, well.” Hank let out another sigh. “I’m just gonna take my clothes off now, all right?”

Connor gave him a soft smile. “Would you like me to help?” Hank shook his head as he fumbled with the remaining buttons on his shirt and tore it off. He lifted up the faded black t-shirt he wore underneath and tossed that onto the carpet as well, suddenly needing Connor to see him in all his naked glory before he went any further with this. He dropped his hands to his belt and pulled it loose from the buckle. He didn’t look up at Connor, didn’t want to see the moment when he realized Hank’s truth. He pushed his boxers and jeans down as one, stepping out of them to present himself to Connor.

“Now you see why—“ Connor cut Hank off with a long, slow kiss. The android’s hands explored his chest, smoothing over his chest hair and top surgery scars. Connor pulled back and placed a finger over Hank’s lips, urging him to hold the thought. He backed up two steps and hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his Eden Club underpants, easing them down. He bent over before Hank could get a good look and pulled them off his foot, tossing them to Hank. He stood upright with his legs slightly apart, showing Hank a hairless mound with a small dick protruding from it. It was a perfect replica of a t-dick, and he barely registered that the panties in his hand were slightly moist with lubricant.

“Holy shit,” Hank muttered. “I didn’t even know they made androids like—like me. Transdroids. The wonders of modern technology, huh?”

“They don’t. Not stock from the factory at least. When I explored my deviancy, I realized that I would feel more at home with custom parts and ordered some once I had the money. I usually switch them out for clients, but I wear them when I'm not working. If they’re not to your liking, I can switch them out for something more conventional—“

“Don’t you dare,” Hank warned. “You’re perfect just like that. Fuck, why didn’t I do this sooner?”

“You believed an encounter with a sex worker would lack intimacy,” Connor pointed out. “You feared judgement from androids designed to fit into and abide by a strict gender binary.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Hank chuckled. “That’s what I get for assuming, huh?”

“You’re not nervous any more. Your heart rate and respiration have returned to normal.” Connor pulled Hank into his embrace and he yielded willingly, glad to submit to the superior challenger. Their lips crushed together, and Hank knew his heart rate was quickening now. He pulled away to kiss the exposed skin on Connor’s neck, gently sucking on his Adam’s apple as Connor whined. Hank didn’t remember the last time he’d been so bold with a partner, and it made him feel alive. He was hard and aching, his dick twitching as he ground his hips into Connor, desperate for friction.

"Let me take care of you," Connor purred. Hank relaxed and let Connor take charge again, realizing all he was capable of doing was rutting until he came. Connor wanted more for him, and Hank pulled back to give him some space.

Connor walked over to the bed, leading Hank by the hand. He eased him down onto the bed, and Hank allowed himself the luxury of falling onto the soft mattress. Unlike the battered one he had at home, it barely squeaked under his weight. Connor wasted no time spreading his legs, kneeling between them to get a closer look. Hank gazed up into Connor's eyes, lidded with desire, brown irises filled with warmth. He could trust this android with anything.

Connor touched his dick, rubbing circles with his thumb. Hank gripped the sheets, losing his mind at Connor's expert ministrations. Connor stopped, and Hank wondered what he had in store next. He didn't have to wonder for long when Connor dipped his head and licked his slit, swirling his tongue around Hank's dick enough to make Hank cry out. Nobody had cared about his pleasure this much in years, and it was almost too much to think that he'd had to pay someone to feel like this.

His hands crept to Connor's hair. It was soft to the touch as he carded his fingers through it, encouraging Connor to keep sucking.

When Connor teased his front hole with his fingers, Hank almost lost his mind. "Yes, please, yes," he hissed, aware that he was quickly coming undone. Connor planted a kiss on his dick and looked up, offering Hank a pretty smile with slick painted across his lips. It was so erotic that Hank suppressed a shiver, breaking into an involuntary grin. He was sure Connor had to think him a dirty old man, but the smile stayed on Connor's face as he stood up and walked to a nearby counter. He grabbed a bottle of lube and returned to the bed, kneeling between Hank's thighs. Connor made a show of flicking the cap open and spreading the lube on his fingers, and it was all Hank could do not to beg.

Cool, slick fingers slipped inside him. He burned slightly from the intrusion, and tensed a little. It had been far too long since he'd bothered to take care of his needs beyond playing with his dick until he came, and Connor's fingers inside him felt like the first time, as if he hadn't given birth to Cole once upon a time in another life. He gasped for air, short, shallow gasps that didn't fill his lungs.

Connor's soft, brown eyes widened in seeming concern as he watched Hank's expression. "My sensors show you are experiencing some mild discomfort. Would you like to me to stop?"

"No, no. Just… suck me off while you do it, yeah? It's been a while." Connor dipped his head and Hank relaxed, pleasure taking the edge off the slight burn until Connor's fingers fucked him with no resistance. Connor sped up his tongue until Hank reached a crescendo, yelling out Connor's name as his hole clamped down on Connor's fingers. The orgasm flowed through his whole body as he recalled what he'd been missing.

Connor withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, lapping up Hank's essence as Hank recovered from his orgasm.

His cellphone rang and Hank wanted to throw it away. A brief glance to the bedside table revealed Fowler's name on the caller ID, and Hank sighed as he pawed for it.

"Yeah," he answered. "Now's not a good time, Fowler." He smiled at Connor, rubbing his thumb across his cheek and realizing how beautiful the android was as he cupped his chin in his huge palm. Connor deserved more than for Hank to cut and run, but then he realized he was at a sex club and their seeming intimacy was nothing more than an illusion. Connor would see others tonight. Hank was just one of many clients—nobody special in the grand scheme of things.

It made sense. He'd never net someone like Connor in the real world. This boy was way out of his league.

Fowler's voice broke through his thoughts. "Hate to ruin your evening, Hank, but we may have a serial killer on the loose. Another android sex worker turned up dead in an alley downtown."

"Shit." Hank sighed. He couldn't blow Fowler off, and if some perp was out there hurting sex androids, that put Connor at risk too. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, afraid if he lingered too long some sound in the background would give away the fact that he was desperate enough to come to a place like the Eden Club.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I have to cut our session short. Duty calls." Hank scooted over to the edge of the bed and was surprised when Connor slipped his arms around his waist.

"You'll come back, won't you? I'd like to see you again." Connor sounded sincere, and Hank knew he'd return whether he thought it was a good idea or not. It took all his strength not to roll back on the bed and say fuck it. He wanted to pull Connor's legs apart and bury his face in him, suck on his dick until the android lost all composure. But it was going to have to wait. He moved Connor's hands aside and stood up, grabbing his clothes from the floor and dressing in a hurry. Connor kept his eyes on him the whole time, those wide saucers begging him to come back to bed and finish what they'd started.

He kept his mind fixed firmly on the thought that out there in the city, an android sex worker lay dead, and he was their only chance at justice.

"I'll come back," Hank whispered. "Wait for me, honey."

"I will," Connor said, blowing him a kiss as Hank turned to head out. Hank smiled as he stole one more glance at the android. He inhaled a deep breath and stepped out into the Eden Club, realizing that this really was another world—one where he could come alive again in secret.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
